Snowy Story (episode)
Transcript Teletubbies: Snowy Story - Full EpisodeTeletubbies: Snowy Story - Full Episode https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kbLlQzje_5Q (episode begins) Sun: It's a great morning. (yawns) Over the hills and far away, The weasels have come to play. (the scene continues) 1. Waldo: 1. 2. Charles: 2. 3. Julie: 3. 4. Shy: 4. The Weasels. (the title is seen) (They walked around the place) (together) Time for the Weasels. (repeat) Waldo. Waldo: Waldo. Charles. Charles: Charles. Julie. Julie: Julie. Shy. Shy: Shy. They're friendly weasels. All: Friendly weasels. Say hello. All: Hello. Waldo, Charles. Both: Ooh! Aah Julie, Shy. Both: Ai! Ow! They're friendly weasels. All: Friendly weasels. (Windmill spins) All: Uh-oh. (They flee) (and run off) Where have they gone? Sun: Not sure. (Later, A Christmas Tree was near their house) (and getting put up) Weasels: Oh. Hi. Hello. (Then a microphone came by magic) (poof!) Weasels: Oh. (whistle) Waldo: Listen. Microphone's line. Microphone: The north wind up blow, And we shall have snow, And what will poor Robin do then? Poor thing. Weasels: Ooh. All: Wow. Waldo: Do it again. All: Again. Microphone: The north wind up blow, And we shall have snow, And what will poor Robin do then? Poor thing. All: Oh. (Another microphone appears) All: Wow. Microphone: He'll sit in a barn and make himself warm, And hide his head under his wing. Poor thing. All: Cool. (They say what the microphone said) (at the same time) Microphone 1: The north wind up blow, And we shall have snow, And what will poor Robin do then? Poor thing. Microphone 2: He'll sit in a barn and make himself warm, And hide his head under his wing. Poor thing. All: Wow. (They say it again what they said) (and repeat it) (The microphone disappears, Then the windmill spins) All: Uh-oh. (They went off) (and set off) (Windmill spins faster and faster0 (like a bullet) (The weasels came together and hug in tight) (with glee) (Then fell over) (BUMP) (They laugh and giggled) (with joy) (They went up the hill) (to the top) (TV screens are shown on their tummies) (and playing films) Waldo: Waldo. Charles: Charles. Julie: Julie. Shy: Shy. (Suddenly Jullie's tummy shows a TV) (playing a film) Kids: Hello. All: Hi. Kids: We're kids. Come and see. All: Okay. Kid: We're making a snowman. It snowed a lot and we're gonna make one. (They ooh) All: Wow. (They make each round ball for the body) (carefully) All: Wow. (whistle) Kid: We use two branches for the arms. All: Nice. Kid: Coal for eyes and a smile. All: Sweet. Kid: A carrot for a nose. All: Neat. Kid: And last a hat. And that's our snowman. All: Cool. Kid: Bye bye. All: Toodles. Weasels: Doh. All: Man. Weasel: Again. Again. All: Okay. (They watch it again) (and cheer) (It ends again) Sun: Oh, You again. (smiles) (Later) (however) (There was a present under the tree) (however) (Shy came in) (at last) Shy: Hi there. (waves) One day in Weasel Valley, Shy had a present. (Shy sees a present) Shy: Oh. A present for me. (grabs his present) Shy: Neat. (goes to open it) (Shy puts it on the back of his bike and rides off) (into the distance) (He rides along, But not noticing his present fell off the back of his bike) (by mistake) Julie: (came in) Hello. (waves) (to see a present) Julie saw Shy's present left behind. Julie: Oh, it's a gift. Let's see what we've got in it. But it was Shy's. Julie: I think this must be Shy's present. So she went look for him. (she sets off) Julie: Shy? Shy, You dropped something. Yoho. Shy: Oh. My present. Shy was so glad to get it back. Shy: Thanks, Julie. Both: Big hug. (they hug) Shy then decided to open it. (Shy opens it) (Then a cloud came out of it and floats in the sky) (to the top) Both: Ooh. (whistle) Shy: What is it? Julie: A snow cloud, I suppose. It was a little frosty cloud. (the cloud rises up) And it began to snow. (it snows) Both: Ooh. (aah) Julie: Snow. Shy: Snow. Waldo and Charles came to see the snow. (they gasp) Waldo: Hi there. Charles: Hello. Shy: Look. Snow. All: Wow. (They joined in) (together) All: Whoohoo! (they jump with joy) They love the snow. (they play in the snow) And they love each other very much. (they party) (Suddenly the windmill spins) (like magic) All: Oh dear. (they run) (And find out what the event is) (going to play) (They see the stage appeared by magic) (like magic) Weasels: Oh. (whistle) (Curtains opens) (like magic) (The Fantasty Girls of USA were seen) (at last) (Song starts) (and plays) Melody: I heard you were back in town It's been a hot minute since me and you were hanging out Yeah we had that crazy kind of chemistry Where you get burned, don't learn, don't care, just reach for another match and gasoline Barbra: Well knock-knock, here you come a-knockin' on my door But you're gonna have to wait on the porch The Fantasy Girls of USA: Better hide the wine And get it gone Oh I better hide every one of them records that turn me on (lock 'um up, lock 'um up) Turn up the lights And kill the mood Oh 'cause baby I just don't trust myself with you I better hide the wine Emerald: I better hide the wine, yeah Tawnie: Well I know me and I know you I better get rid of all the Two Buck Chuck and the high-dollar good stuff too 'Cause baby if I don't, you know what we'll do Oh oh with one sip, one tip, we'll be sitting on the couch, you'll be kicking off your shoes Sasha: Better hide the wine And get it gone Oh I better hide every one of them records That turn me on (lock 'um up, lock 'um up) Fantasy Girls of USA: Turn up the lights And kill the mood Oh 'cause baby I just don't trust myself with you I better hide the wine Tawnie: I better hide the wine, yeah Sasha: Oh knock knock here you come a knockin' on my door But you're gonna have to wait another minute on the porch Oh no, no, it's a dangerous thing pouring alcohol on an old flame Emerald: Better hide the wine And get it gone I better hide every one of them records That turn me on (lock 'um up, lock 'um up) Fantasy Girls of USA: Turn up the lights And kill the mood Oh 'cause baby I just don't trust myself with you Barbra: I better hide the wine, yeah Knock-knock, here you come a-knockin' on my door (I better hide) You're gonna have to wait another minute on the porch (I better hide the wine) Melody: Oh I better hide the wine, yeah Oh I better hide the wine (they scat) (Song ends) (and stops) (Weasels clapped and cheered) (and whistled) Melody: Thank you. Thank you. Barbra: You're welcome. (Curtains closes and the stage disappears) (like magic) (Then the windmill stops spinning) (at last) It's time to say goodbye. All: Aw. Bye bye, Waldo. Waldo: See ya. Bye bye, Charles. Charles: Toodles. Bye bye, Julie. Julie: Farewell. Bye bye, Shy. Shy: Bye-si-wisey. (They were gone for a while) All: Boo! Uh uh uh. All: Sorry. Bye bye, Waldo. Waldo: Adios. Bye bye, Charles. Charles: Au revoir. Bye bye, Julie. Julie: See you. Bye bye, Shy. Shy: Ta-ta. The sun is setting in the sky, So Weasels, Say goodbye. (they leave) Waldo: So long now. Charles: See you next time. Julie: Chioe. Shy: See ya. Sun: See you all again. All: Yeah. Next time. Sun: Thanks for watching. Bye bye now. (disappears) (The sun sets) (and disappears) (Julie Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts